a little of magic never hurt anyone!
by goaty00
Summary: Xander cast a spell, but not end up as it supose to! Watch out sunnydale! Funny and with fluffy momemnts. Rate T just for in case! One shot!


Summary: Xander cast a little spell on the rest of the Scobbies, but everything don't goes as planned! Willow/Oz, slightly Buffy/Riley, but have a little of everyone!

Enjoy and please review!

Xander changed the channel one more time, nothing interesting on the TV, he didn't remember what he do, but Anya was mad at him and they weren't going to have sex that night

Xander changed the channel one more time, nothing interesting on the TV, he didn't remember what he did, but Anya was mad at him and they weren't going to have sex that night. Buffy was probably out patrolling and Willow was studying or avoiding Oz, maybe both. He sighed, another boring night in Xander Harris's life, unless… He grinned to himself; a little magic never hurt anyone right?

"This is pointless" Willow sighted closing her book. She tried to pretend that everything was ok, but it wasn't. "I mean I love him, but maybe this is the end…" A few weeks had happened since the Veruca incident, and obviously thing between her and Oz weren't good. She rolled in the bed and stared the ceiling. Suddenly, she feel a huge pain in the stomach and she passed out.

Buffy looked around, no vampire at sight. She walked all over again for the cemetery. She wondered what Riley was doing, he was cute and he seemed normal and human, but probably wasn't a good idea of her going out with him, or anyone if that matter. Before that she could give other step, all her body abruptly froze.

He looked at the book again, the wrong one… again. He wasn't even sure what she was looking, Sunnydale was oddly in peace lately. Maybe those military men, but they were human, and nothing in his books talked about them. Giles smiled a little, it was Friday night and he was in home reading a book, a lot of time had passed since he was young. All of a sudden he couldn't move anymore.

A few minutes later Willow opened her eyes again. There was no sign of pain in her body, she was good as always. But when she tried to sit she noticed that something wasn't right. She was pregnant. She couldn't see her face, but she knew that she was white. "What a hell?" As far as she knew babies didn't came from a big pain in the stomach while reading all by your self at night. "This isn't true, maybe is a joke from Buffy, a bad joke" But no, the belly was her. "Ok Willow, relax, everything is going to be fine, Giles may help you". She ran (or something of that kind) until the phone and called Giles, but he didn't answer. She called Buffy's house but no one answer either. After 30 minutes calling them, someone knock the door.

-Who is it? – asked Willow without opening the door.

-It's me, Xander; I think that we should talk.

-I really cannot talk right now; I'm having a little problem.

-I know Willow, I may have cause it, you know, with magic.

-WHAT?? – she yelled opening the door.

-Willow you should be this stress in your state.

-Get you butt inside Harris and explained yourself.

Xander entered the room and looked at her in his best puppy face. Willow was really pregnant.

-Well, you forgot some books last time that you were on my basement, and I thought that it could be fun experiment a little with magic.

-Xander didn't you learn anything with the Valentine spell??

-Apparently no. But this not a big deal, will go and see Giles and he will undone this.

-Not a big deal? I'm pregnant! And I not even know who the father is!

-That would be Oz, see I wish to see Buffy as a child, Giles in an important part in his life and well, you pregnant with Oz's child. Two in one wish.

Willow looked at him angrily.

-I said SEE, not this – as he pokes Willow stomach.

-Oh my god! Buffy, you must turned her to a child, she can get kill! We need to find her now, and then go to Giles's for a spell.

-Yes, great plan Will. Where do we search? I mean there a lot of cemeteries in Sunnydale.

-Oz, we'll ask him to find her.

-Great. And where we find him?

-Just passed me that baggy coat and follow me Xander.

-Yes Madam!

Oz was laid in his bed listening some music. The house was empty and no one was coming back until very late at night or very early in the morning. He sighted. He could smell in the air that Willow was going to leave him and he didn't even try to do anything about it. A part of him believed that he deserved, he do slept with Veruca, but the idea of loosing Willow was too painful and still he was letting it happed. In the middle of this thought he heard someone in the house, he knew that is wasn't any member of the band, but the other person who had the key was Willow, and she wouldn't go, would she? He stood up and opened his room door, and there she was looking at him.

-Willow, hi.

He moved closer to her to kiss her, but she moved away.

None of them said anything for a few seconds. Then Willow slowly took off the coat, showing her figure. Oz looked at her confused, without understand. Until he finally said:

-How much time I've been in my room? Because I don't remember that.

-Well Xander decided to play with magic, again.

-He knocks you up?

-Well, magically speaking I would say yes, but apparently the baby is yours.

-I don't understand. I mean I do, but…

-I know, it's complicated. We talk about his later, right now we need to find Buffy she just is a little kid in a cemetery.

-A kid?

-Xander again. Could you help us?

-Sure.

Buffy's smell wasn't as strong as it usually was, but still Oz found it pretty easily.

-Are you sure that we are in the right path Oz? I think that we already been here.

-Xander you kept your mouth shut, you talk enough for tonight.

-I'm just saying Willow, this…

-There she is – said Oz – behind that lapidate.

Xander ran there and found a little blonde girl, with clothes too big for her, sleeping peacefully. She rubbed her hair slowly and the girl opened her eyes.

-Hello sweetie, how are you?

Little Buffy stared at him scare for later started crying.

-Xander, you make her cry. It's ok? We are not going to hurt you.

The girl cleaned her tears and looked at the redhead woman.

-I like your hair, I'm Buffy.

-And I'm Willow, that men is Xander and this one is Oz.

The girl smiled to them.

-I'm lost and I don't remember much. Where are my dad and mum?

Willow looked to her friends and then to Buffy.

-They have to go to a meeting out of town.

Buffy smiled.

-Would you be my mum until they come back?

-Sure Buffy.

The girl giggled and tried to stand up and hug Willow's leg.

-And I'm guessing that he would play the dad part? – she looked at Oz.

-Sure – said nervously.

The girl giggled again.

-And who is he?

-I'm uncle Xander, the very funny uncle Xander.

-We should get out of here now, before someone or something decided to come. Come on Buffy.

Willow tried to pick Buffy up, but Oz did it.

-You shouldn't be carrying thing right now.

-Thanks Oz. Ok first we need to get Buffy some clothes and then find Giles. Let's hope that he can take care himself.

Oz droved them to Buffy's house. They knew that Buffy's mum kept things of when she was young and if Giles needed them it would the first place to go. Xander and Oz went to the basement to find the things while Willow tried to control an over excited five years old Buffy.

-I'll think that this will enough – said Xander – it's not that we are planning keeping her in that size.

Willow looked him and sat in the couch exhausted.

-Who is gonna help me change my clothes? I'm not very good at that yet. I also need someone to put me in bed and tell me a story.

Oz and Xander looked at each other and then to Willow, but she was already slept.

-You are the dad Oz. I'll be back here in the morning, see you!

Oz watched him go and then to the smiling little girl. "This is going to be awkward" he thought. He took off Buffy big clothes but when he put them on the couch the child started running inside the house. After 10 minutes he managed to catch her. Buffy stared laughing in his arms very loudly. "This is more awkward that I first thought" Buffy naked body was too close to his; even if she was a child he didn't like it, he knew well her older version.

-Let's do that again – cried Buffy.

-Tomorrow, time to bed now.

-Ok, but tomorrow we'll play again, you promised.

He nodded to the girl and put her some old pajama and took her to her bed. The girl smiled at him one more time and fell sleep fast. He went back the stairs and gently woke up Willow.

-Will, come on, let's go to the bed, you'll be more comfortable there.

He took her there and sat next to her. Willow looked him but didn't say a word.

-Xander will be here in the morning, try to rest.

-Oz you can sleep here, I mean here next to me.

-Thanks.

And he laid next to her and looked the ceiling.

-Good night.

-Night.

Willow woke up next morning even more tired that she was the night before. She looked at her self and cursed Xander a little. Oz moved a little in his sleep. This was probably one of only times that she woke up before him; she touched his hair slowly and smiled. Little by little Oz opened his eyes and looked at Willow.

-Good morning sleepyhead.

-Hi.

Suddenly Willow's smile disappeared form her face and Oz noticed.

-I love you Will, I want you to be happy. We no need to do this if you don't want.

-I know, I know it's just that I don't know what I want.

He nodded her and kissed her hand. Again Willow face changed her eyes and mouth opened.

-Willow are you ok?

-The baby, I think that just kick, ok now I'm sure that it kick. Do you want to, you know, feel it?

He nodded and let Willow to put his hand in her belly. He took his hand after feel it scared but laid again.

-It's kinda cool – he finally said, he could smell Willow's fear.

-I'm no way ready to be a mom.

-Don't worry Will, we'll fix it. I'll promise.

-But if we can't and I stuck with this baby?

-Then I'll be there with you.

He hugged her and gave her a small kiss in her forehead, she calm down and put her head in his shoulder. This was the first time in weeks the both feel comfortable with each other company. Willow giggled a little. Xander appeared in the door, smiling.

-Hi guys. Are we ready to find Giles?

Both Willow and Oz looked him.

-Xander, go and wake up Buffy.

-I not sure if that is a good idea Will.

-Go and do it Xander.

-Ok, no need to upset you.

Xander closed the door behind him and smiled. "How hard can be dress Buffy?" He thought. Way more that he first imagine.

After an hour and a half of running and yelling, Xander managed to put her some new clothes but now he was stuck in the breakfast part. He couldn't convince her to eat any fruit or drink her milk.

-I won't eat that Xander!

-Come on, only a little bite. Its apple, apple is good.

-No!

-What's all the screaming?

Willow and Oz entered to the kitchen.

-Oz – Buffy yelled and jumped over Oz's arms.

-Who want some pancakes?

-I want Willow, I want! Do you like my dress?

-You look beautiful Buffy.

-What are you eating Oz?

-Apple.

-Can I have some? – she asked but not waited for an answer. Instead took the apple of his hand and started eating it.

-I try to give it to her for over an hour and you don't even try. That's not fair! Anyway I brought Uncle Ernie's old camera, so we can take picture to little Buffy. What do you think? She is really cute.

The girl giggled while Xander took his photo.

-Totally a Kodak moment.

-Why Willow is so fat Oz?

-She is not fat Buffy, she is pregnant. She has a… baby inside.

Buffy looked him, then to Willow and to Oz once more time.

-How the babies get in there?

-You'll ask you mum when she arrived.

The front door opened. The "adults" looked at each other and went to see who it was.

-Hello kids – Joyce said warmly – what's wrong?

-Well… – Willow started.

-Oh my god, Willow you are pregnant. When that happen?

-It is Xander's fault!

Joyce looked at her, not quiet understanding her.

-I thought that you and Oz…

-Oh yes, it's suppose to Oz's but Xander made it happen, magically. We are working to make it go away.

-Oh, where is Buffy?

-Mommy!

-Buffy??

Buffy smiled her and ran between her legs.

-Where's dad?

Joyce looked at the Scoobies once again looking for an answer. Willow poked Xander again.

-We told you Buffy, he out of town, working. He will be here, soon. Why don't we eat those pancakes while Xander and Oz talk to mummy?

-Ok Willow, let's go!

They explained everything to Joyce a couple of times, but she couldn't believe it.

-We'll fix her, don't worry about it. She soon would be 18 again.

-Ok, just do it fast.

-Yes, we are in out way to Giles's. He will help us.

-I'm more mentally prepare to be a grandma that to have a 5 years old child again, and the grandma thing not really prepare.

-We are on it.

When they arrived to Giles house was almost noon. Xander knocked but there were no answer so they went in. There room was very untidy, unlike Giles usually had it.

-What the hell happened here?

-I don't Xander; let's hope that Giles is ok.

-Who is Giles?

-A friend of us Buffy. Oz would you check upstairs?

In the second floor Oz could hear a small noise coming from the master bedroom. He opened the door slowly, not knowing what to expect. And what he saw was indeed unexpected!

-Guys, I think that you should come here for a sec, without Buffy.

After a few second they arrived.

-What is wrong Oz? – asked Willow from the hall.

He poked the inside of the bedroom. Xander opened his eyes when he saw what was happening. And so it Willow's.

-Why there is a naked girl in Giles's room?

The girl (who by the way wasn't sleep) looked at them, amuse. She sat in the bed only covered with some sheets, not that she cared that they saw her naked. She stood up, letting them see her complete milky body.

-Would you pass me that dress cutie? – she asked in a British accent to Oz.

She moved her dark hair of her face, showing some huge grey eyes.

-Thank you.

Oz nodded and moved near Willow.

-We are looking for Giles? Have you seen him?

The English girl looked at Willow studying her.

-No, Ripper usually disappears after having sex.

-You bring back Ripper? Xander what you were thinking!

-Sorry Will, I tell you already this isn't what I have in mind. Now let's be polite with this young naked lady. Hello I'm Xander.

-Holly – she answered but her eyes were focus on Oz, who also was looking at her

-I'm Willow and this is my boyfriend Oz.

Holly looked back to Willow.

-I wonder if the mention of him been your boyfriend was to me or to him.

"Both" Willow thought.

-She is a slayer – Oz said.

-You are good; let me guess you are not completely human?

-Werewolf.

-Interesting.

-So any place that we could find Giles? – Xander decided that was time to interrupt.

-Do you check the police station? Or maybe he is with the idiot of Ethan. Why do you want to find him?

-Well you must notice that you don't belong here. I cast a little spell that ended up wrong. See she is pregnant and Buffy is a five years old. Giles may help us to undone this.

-I don't know, we kinda like this place. A lot of things to kill and a lot of places to practice magic.

-Yes, but you don't belong here – said Willow.

-Fine, let's find him; it's not that I have anything better to do anyway. I need to go to the toilet for a moment.

After that girl was out of sight Willow said:

-Just incase let's not tell her who Buffy is, you know how slayers gets when they found out they are dead or going to die, ok?

Both man nodded.

Sunnydale was brighter that usually, with little kid running in the street.

-Thanks goodness you don't have classes today Will, that would be hard to explain.

Willow looked at Xander.

-What? It's true. You even look bigger that yesterday.

-I'm bigger.

Holly laughed at them; this was fun… for her at least. Buffy was in Xander shoulder babbling with Oz.

-Maybe we should have took some of Mrs. Summer clothe from when she was pregnant. But I don't know if she had any on the boxes.

-Let's just find Giles and finish with this ok?

-Can we go to the park, Uncle Xander?

-Not now sweetie, later.

-Please, just for 10 minutes. Please, please.

-Ok, but only for ten minutes.

Willow, Oz and a now bored Holly sat in one of the bench while Buffy ran around with Xander.

-Come on, you have to play too. Playing is fun.

The three of them agreed, but Holly warned.

-Children and I don't get a long too good. If something happen to her, I won't make my self responsible. Gotcha?

The game wasn't really hard. Actually all they needed to do it was try to catch Buffy, which was harder that you think. Willow barely could walk fast, so Oz staid near her just incase. But Xander and Holly do ran after the girl. Holly couldn't believe how hard was for her to catch a five years old! "That girl is so sneaky!" And Xander just loved playing with her. He didn't have younger sibling or cousin so he never got the chance to play that way. Then he met Willow, and started to have a little more fun. But he never knew what Buffy did when she was a child.

Buffy ran as far as she could (pretty fast for a young girl) but she kept looking to see if someone followed her than she didn't notice someone in front of her. When the girl opened her eyes after the little crash, she saw a young man, in his early twenties, with cold blue eyes and messy hair. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a leather jacket. The man looked at her at put the cigarette way of his mouth.

The others ran to see if the girl was hurt, but then they recognized the man.

-Giles? –asked Xander unsure.

-Ripper, please.

He didn't sound like the Giles that they knew, not even his eyes were the same.

-You bastard, you leave and don't give me any cash. What do I suppose to do all the day you moron?

-Well, you may train, like I told you to do – he answered Holly in a harsh voice.

-The only reason you are my watcher is because I'm sleeping with you, and my bother hate you. I can and will send you back to Oxford the minute I get tired of you. You are not the important here my friend.

-Wait a moment! You are her watcher and his sex buddy? That's wrong man.

-And I should care about what you said why?

-Well, you never cared for what I said actually so I don't see why you should start now – answered Xander feeling intimidated.

-That is what I thought.

-We need your help, for undo a spell. It would take both of you to your time; Buffy will be older and more important I won't be pregnant anymore.

Giles looked at Willow studying her.

-Sure, this is a very boring place. I can't understand why people live here.

-That would be the charm of the hell mouth.

-Hell mouth? The hell mouth is here? – asked Giles and Holly interested.

Willow looked at Xander for open his mouth.

-Yes, but that is not important.

Giles gave a glance to Holly.

-What are you thinking?

-Well this is a very interesting group. We have a witch, a werewolf, a human and apparently you, a watcher. I'm wondering who is that little and sneaky little girl?

Buffy hugged Oz's leg.

-Buffy? Just a friend.

-He is lying Holly. You know what you can do when they lie – said Giles smiling like Spike.

Holly smiled evilly and stared Xander.

-And she is a slayer, your slayer Giles, I mean Ripper.

Giles and Holly stopped smiling.

-No, no she isn't. Holly is my slayer and she is not dead and not going to be for a long time – Giles was clearly upset.

-Why would we lie to you? Call the council if you want. Well she isn't actually your slayer for them, she doesn't work for them anymore and neither do you, but they can tell you. All that we want is a little help to make the spell. So you two can follow your path and she can stop being pregnant.

Holly was looking to the ground, without saying a word. She was obviously sad. Giles in the other hand was angry, really angry, in a way that they never saw him before.

-I won't help you. If we don't go back, she doesn't get kill – finally Giles spoke.

-Please, we really need your help.

Xander tried to give one step but Holly took him by the neck.

-She isn't going to die – said one more time Giles and leaved.

Willow tried to say something but a growing pain stopped her. She let out a little sighed of pain and then passed out.

Willow opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was. She still could feel the baby kicking, which was a good thing.

-Will.

-Oz, I am ok?

-Yes, both of you are.

-Xander? Buffy?

-They are ok too. Holly broke Xander's arm and Buffy is with Mrs. Summer.

-Hello Ms. Rosenberg, I see that you wake up. Are you feeling better? – the doctor asked.

Willow nodded.

-Just remember Ms. Rosenberg that you are too far with your pregnancy so you should have a lot of care of what you do. Now the last thing I have to do is an ultrasound and then your are ready to go. You are going to feel a little cold now. And that there is your son.

-Son? – asked at unison.

-Oops, I hope that I haven't spoiled that surprise.

-No, it's ok. Is it sucking his thumb?

-Yes, that a good.

Both Willow and Oz stared the little screen. There weren't not words for them to describe what they were feeling in that moment.

-Here this is for you – and the doctor gave them a picture of the baby – I'll complete the papers and you are ready to leave Ms. Rosenberg. "Oh young love, young parents" thought the doctor leaving the room.

-That is our son Oz.

-I see him.

-Hi guys. What are you looking at?

-Our son actually, looks at him Xander he is so cute. And tiny.

Xander went forward to see the picture.

-He is quite a handsome little tyke, you should name him Alexander.

-I'm not sure, maybe Thomas.

-I like Thomas – said Oz and smiled to Willow.

-Well Thomas it is then. Come on we need to find two angry British people now.

-Mmm Xander, why is your cast pink?

-I thought that you never ask; well now I'm proud to say that I have used every color, including the girlie ones.

-We are very proud of you Xander – Willow couldn't believe what she just said, but he was really happy about that.

They left Buffy at home with her mum. Mrs. Summer now was a little happier to be with her, remembering old times. Willow needed to see Buffy, to make sure that she was ok. So Oz and Xander went to buy some maternal clothe to Willow. Little Buffy was delight of been with them again.

-So, later that me and mum played hide and seek, and later we baked cookies, and later we are going to watch a movie, a Barbie one. Do you want to see it with me Xander?

-I'd love to Buff, what we need to find our friends first, which I'm guessing that they are out of town by now.

-They wouldn't leave the hell mouths Xander. Let's go to Giles's house we may found something there. Bye Buffy give me a kiss, see you later ok?

-Bye Will, bye Xander, bye Ozzie.

-Bye Buffter.

The door is Giles's house was open. Moving very slowly the Scoobies entered in the house. The place was a mess. All furniture had been moved leaving the whole room empty. Pieces of newspaper, photos and books were all over the room. Holly was sitting (with the phone too) in the middle of the room surrounded by all this papers reading a something. She lifted her head when they enter, but kept reading.

-Hey! We thought that you were out of town right now.

-I had things to do first, like finding out how or when I die.

-I'm sorry about that.

-Don't be Xander, it's just a slayer's life. Live fast, die pretty! – said with a fake enthusiasm.

Oz looked at her. He could see a scare little girl, having all intention of live her life but without the possibility. He got close to her and sat with her. She knew what he was thinking, she could see it in his eyes, a lot of people had look at her like that before. Slowly and knowing that he was getting in trouble for what he was about to do, he hugged her and let her put her head in his shoulder. That small gesture made her feel good again. Holly chuckled at Willow's face.

-You are a good guy, and I'm a good girl myself, sometime at least - her face get close to his – and now I'll help you – whispered to him.

She stand up, smiling happily.

-Come on Xander, we are hunting fro a while.

-What are you talking about?

-Patrolling, after that I'll help you with your spell, and with Ripper.

-Ok, let's do it – Willow said, not happy.

-Oh no, you are not coming sweetie, you are staying here with Oz, you two are gonna have sex. Sex it's very important when a couple it's in a bad time, it give some intimacy and make you feel good.

-No we aren't.

Holly smiled at her.

-I cannot believe that she locked us in a room!

-Try to calm your self Will – said Oz.

Holly had locked them in Giles's room twenty minutes ago, and Willow was still screaming about it.

-I don't want to, she is a Psycho!

He couldn't get close to her, he tried and Willow looked at him very badly.

-She just found out how she is dying…

-Why are you defending her? I'm your girlfriend not her!

-Sorry.

-Why you sleep with her Oz?

Oz looked at Willow, shocked he didn't expect that question.

-I didn't want to…

-But you did, you obviously feel something.

-The wolf took over me in that moment, I'm not even sure how happened. Just remember to pull her inside the cage.

Willow sat in the bed and started crying.

-It's my fault!

-What it's your fault Willow? – asked Oz.

-Everything! You and Veruca, it's my fault.

-How?

-I saw it coming and I didn't do anything, and I…

-It's not your fault Will, it's mine and mine alone.

-It's my fault because I cannot full fit your need in that depar…

-Are you talking about sex?

Willow slowly nodded.

-Will, you are better that any other girl could ever be. You are that girl that I wish to be every night, not only for that, I love every minutes that I spend with you.

-What if another werewolf girl come? I cannot pass for this situation again.

-It won't. I've been think, may I should go.

-What about you and the idea of leaving? Did you just said that you love me?

-I did, and I do, I just want to protect you.

-Well it's hard to protect me if you aren't around.

-I don't understand will, what do you want?

-I want to be with you! But I'm scare about another werewolf thing!

-I want to be with you too, and also scare.

Both of then looked at each other eyes, slowly their lips touch. And you know what? Holly was right.

_Meanwhile._

Holly dusted another vampire. It was the third in a row. Xander asked him self why he was there, he was so obviously no needed. Her technique was great and she was very strong.

-What I'm doing here again?

-Nothing really. Watching me. You can be bait if you want, for the next one.

-I think that watching is fine. So you and Giles, is it serious?

She gave him a look.

-Maybe. Not sure yet.

A fourth dusted vampire felt on the floor.

-I think that we are serious on the future, apparently we were about to get married when I died.

Xander could saw a sad look on her for a moment.

-Come on, let's go and find him. I'm pretty sure that your friends don't want to be a mum.

-You notice? Well were shall we go?

-A pub, one that don't ask to many question about what are you.

-I know where to take you then.

-Welcome to Willy's – Xander said showing the bar.

-It's… nice. I guess that is Willy?

-Yep.

-Hey Willy we are searching for…

Before she could finish a demon of some kind pass "flying" in front of them.

-Never mind, I find him. Rupert Giles are you crazy or what? You can thow me a demon in my face!! – she yelled.

-It wasn't on your face, and what are you doing here with him?

-I'm searching for you, we have a spell to do.

-What? Are you crazy? We are not doing that spell, you cannot die.

-I'll die, even if I stay here, it just my destiny.

-We'll change your destiny then. I don't want to loose you Holly.

-And I don't want to loose you Rup. But we need to go back, I need – she bitted her lip. I need to die.

-No you don't.

-Yes, unfortunate I do. My life means anything to the world, but my death…

-Don't talk like this.

For first time Xander could see another part of Ripper, the sensitive one. He really cares about Holly. "I wonder why he never talk about her" Xander thought. No one in the bar said eanything.

-I call my brother, he told me everything that it's going to happen – Giles wanted to interrupt her – and I read your diary and newspaper. My death made you the man you are, the world we are right now.

-You are crazy.

-Yeah I know. But think about it, if I don't die, every bad guy that your new slayer Buffy kill will be alive, every person that she save. Look that bigger picture Rup, you know that I'm right. Besides, we both knew that I was dying young, it's the slayer's curse. And if I can deal with it, so you can. There is people here that love you and what you back.

-Fine, I'll help, but only because you ask me.

-Thank you.

She kissed him and hugged him. Thankfully none hear the click of Xander's camara.

Giles was a little shocked when he saw what Holly did with the room, but not surprise that she had locked Willow and Oz.

-Well there it goes that "we aren't going to have sex" – Holly said when open that room and find Oz without his t-shirt.

-You have to excuse her, she is just a crazy bitch – Giles enter to the room, followed by Xander.

-We have everything ready for undone the spell, are you ready?

-Yes, we are ready – Willow practically jumped out of the bed, smiling happily.

-Follow me.

It was another long night but in the end, Willow, Holly and Giles manage to find the way to undone the spell. Giles combine the herb need and add some other for him and Holly. He knew that is was the best if they didn't remember anything.

-Ok, I finish here. Pregnant girl you go there – said pointing a couch that he had move to the original place – Annoying child there.

-I'm not annoying, I'm cute.

-Not you are not.

-Ripper, just is five, just tell her what she want to hear – said angrily Holly.

-You are cute – everyone feel that disgust in his voice – now go there.

The girl smile at him at sat in front of Willow.

-Where I go?

-There. We, Holly and I, must said this things, you need to say this. It should be enough for both of you. Are you sure about this Holly?

-Yeah, can we start now? I have things to do you know.

After they finish recited the spell a bright light invade the room.

Willow open her eyes and saw a very confuced and naked Buffy, she looked at her self, no big belly and then to Giles, also confuced.

-Mm guys? Why I'm naked?

_Few day later__, in Sunnydale University campus_

Willow and Buffy were chatting in one of the tables. Giles, Xander and Oz appear from the trees.

-Hi guys, Giles what are you doing here?

-I wanted to know if everything was ok, no side effect of the spell?

-We are good Giles, see no pregnancy.

-I – Xander started – have something to show you.

From his pocket he took out the photos that he took and passed them around his friends.

-I was cute when I was a child. I didn't run naked around the house right? I did that when I was five.

Oz face turned red. Buffy's face too.

-Here Giles, this one is for you.

Giles took the picture from Oz. It was that one in Willy's, when Holly kissed him.

-And this one is for you two, so you can remember little Thomas.

-Thanks, he was cute.

-If you excuse me, Riley is over there and if I learn something of been a kid, it's that playing and having fun is good – Buffy waved to all and then walked over Riley.

Xander watched her go, she had a smile in her face. Then he saw at Giles who also looked happy. For last Xander turned his head to Willow and Oz who were kissing.

-I must go myself. I suppose to see Anya in half an hour so, see you guys!

Xander walked away, happy. His spell had gone exactly as planned.


End file.
